


Take Control

by charmedward



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Kink, Mutual Masturbation, is it role play when they actually are captain and soldier? who knows, post serum steve rogers, role play, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedward/pseuds/charmedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been working all day and all he wants to do is go to bed - that is, until he sees his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motherofdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofdragons/gifts).



> This fic is a late (extra) birthday present to my lovely Anna. Happy birthday, have some smut

Steve is in a meeting with Colonel Phillips when the clock strikes midnight. The pair glance over at the timepiece with resigned frowns. They had spent the last few hours holed up in Phillips’ temporary office going over strategies in light of their most recent HYDRA base take down. By now the smell of dry rot was ingrained in Steve’s nostrils and his eyes were begging to look at anything other than maps and reports by candle light.

Phillips must feel the same because he dismisses Steve moments later. War or no war, they needed rest. With a quick salute, Steve leaves the pokey office and steps out into the hall. It’s quiet as can be in the rest of the ramshackle building, unsurprising considering the hour. Steve walks in a hurry, tired but knowing a fast pace will get him to his bed that much sooner. 

He originally had a tent like the rest of the Commandos, but it had been damaged during the last storm. For the time being he was sleeping in a room of his own in the commandeered building until repairs could be made. Heavy boots thud dully on the floorboards and he wishes he was going to the outskirts of the town where the rest of his unit was. He had tried to argue that he would just shove a cot in a tent with one of his men, but space was hard to come by and Phillips had wanted Steve close by for late night planning such as this. When he had asked why the rest of the Commandos couldn’t stay in the building too, Phillips had said they were pushing their luck with the town as it was. 

Steve gets to his borrowed quarters and doesn’t think to be on his guard. They’re in a (mostly) friendly, secure town in an allied country and he’s too exhausted to wonder why his door is unlocked. Opening it, he stops dead.

Lying on his back on Steve’s bed is Bucky. He’s stark naked save for his dog tags and a devilish grin. The bed squeezes quietly as Bucky shifts and it’s then that Steve’s tired mind kicks into gear and he realises Bucky’s jerking off in his bed. Or rather, was. At the intrusion Bucky freezes, grin still in place but otherwise tense.

Steve says the only thing he can think to say. "At ease, Sergeant." 

Bucky’s hand falls way from his cock and he lets out a slow puff of air. Dark hair flops over his sweaty brow but he does nothing to push it away. He’s waiting.

Just like that, Steve decides sleep can wait. Stepping into the room and locking the door behind him, he tells himself he deserves a break. 

"Permission to join?" he asks. 

Bucky's eyes are dark with lust and his voice is hoarse as he replies "Permission granted."

Steve closes the distant between them and pulls Bucky to his feet by his dog tags. He doesn't miss how Bucky's breath stutters in response. Steve could be gentle and sweet as any dame when he wanted, but some nights Bucky didn’t want that and neither did he. Tonight was one of those nights. 

“I should discipline you. Breaking into a senior officer’s quarters late at night is a serious thing, Sergeant. Not to mention the dress code violation.” Steve snaps, loving the breathy sounds Bucky makes at the tone.

“Are you gonna punish me? I reckon you’re fulla shit.” Bucky’s eyes gleam.

“And maybe I reckon I’ll hand you over to my commanding officer for a public whipping. Or,” he pauses for effect, “you can kiss my boots.”

For a moment Steve thinks he’s taking it too far and Bucky will break character. It wasn’t something they’d done before and the words had felt odd coming out of his mouth. But Bucky was always willing to prove himself. Like a good solider, he sinks to his knees. The leather is too thick for Steve to feel any pressure on it, still he watches Bucky pepper light kisses to each boot with satisfaction. 

When Bucky is done Steve gestures for him to stand, ignoring the heady rush he gets as Bucky’s head passes his groin. The brunet’s lips are stained slightly black with polish. Steve can’t help but reach out and rub it off with his thumb as he says, “Maybe now you’ll remember I outrank you, Sergeant.”

“I think I like you better when you’re Saint Steve.” comes to retort.

Steve thinks that he’s taking it too far too, so he leans down and nuzzles Bucky’s neck, kissing him softly. He feels the pulse at Bucky’s carotid artery and lingers on pressing his lips to the fluttering skin. As much as he can he avoids Bucky’s stubble for fear of getting a noticeable beard burn. He plants a kiss on Bucky’s dog tags.

"What do you want?" Steve asks. 

Bucky's hands are skimming Steve's chest, finger tips tracing the outline of the star that makes him a target. He hums quietly then wraps his hands around the broad shoulders of his lover.

"You're a captain, Rogers. Take control."

Steve catches on pretty quickly for a guy who thought fondue meant sex only a few weeks ago. "That's take control, _sir_."

Bucky nods, wide eyed. "Yes sir" he breathes.

Pulling their bodies flush together, Steve positions his lips a hairs breadth away from Bucky's. The smaller man’s eyes are half lidded and lazy. That won’t do.

"Any further insolence will be punished accordingly, Sergeant Barnes. Is that understood?"

Steve doesn't wait for a reply before stepping away from Bucky's reach.

"In fact, I think you should be punished for starting without me." Steve looks down at Bucky's erection to make his point. 

Bucky nods. "Yes sir. What's my punishment, sir?"

"On your knees."

Bucky drops without hesitation. He looks up at Steve for a signal to touch but it doesn't come. Instead, Steve reaches down and palms at his own growing erection before drawing himself out of his uniform, hissing a little at the cold air. Bucky makes a small noise in the back of his throat but Steve ignores him. This is a punishment after all. 

He makes a loose fist around his rapidly hardening dick and takes his time with slow, rhythmic strokes. He keeps his eyes locked with Bucky’s and grins filthily. After a moment he holds his hand out to Bucky. 

"Wet it."

Bucky sucks on Steve's fingers as though they don't taste of boot polish, pre-cum and sweat. He swallows them down to the third row of knuckles and Steve's dick throbs as he imagines Bucky's mouth on it. 

After a moment Steve pulls back and wraps the spit-soaked fingers around his dick anew. The difference is rewarding and for a second his eyes close and he thinks of the man before him. 

With a wicked expression, Steve opens his eyes and removes his hand. 

"I think this is a two man mission, Sergeant. Get over here."

Lighting up, Bucky shuffles a few steps closer on his knees and greedily takes Steve into his mouth in one go. He laves his tongue on the underside of Steve's dick and the blond has to fist his hands in Bucky's hair to remain upright. One of Bucky's hands snakes around and grabs Steve's arse cheeks, though whether it's to help Steve stand or not, he isn't sure. But then he doesn't care because Bucky's other hand is massaging his balls, thumb running over sensitive skin with delicacy and practised ease. 

Steve moans low and hangs his head to watch Bucky work around his length. The brunet's eyes are shut in concentration as he bobs his head in time to the gentle thrust of Steve's hips. Steve’s hands go to his tie and he starts to take his uniform off, feeling ridiculous that he is fully dressed and Bucky isn’t, but Bucky _whines_ and opens his eyes to fix Steve with a look that’s downright criminal. With his eyes alone, he demands Steve keep it on. There’s no responding argument.

Steve babbles encouragement incoherently and he’s giddy when he feels Bucky pull off slightly to smirk around his dick. 

"Keep going." he instructs through sharp pants, "That's an order."

Bucky moans around Steve and the vibrations nearly do him in right there. 

"Such a good boy," Steve praises, "Who knew your pretty lips would look so good sucking me off, huh, Bucky?"

Bucky moans again and shoots Steve a look. His hands leave their respective posts and he repositions slightly. His right hand curls around the bottom half of Steve's dick, jerking him quickly as he pulls back and treats the head to little licks and sucking kisses. 

But it's his left hand that Steve is most interested in. Bucky takes himself in hand and copies the pace he'd set for Steve, slowing only when he flicks his thumb over the head. He looks utterly debauched.  
Super solider serum or not, Steve knows he's only got seconds left and he's determined not to come first. 

He leans down and catches hold of Bucky's jaw. Tilting his head so that Bucky is looking him in the eye he says, "Come for me, soldier." 

Steve doesn't have time to stop and congratulate himself on being able to string four words together coherently before Bucky tenses and his nostrils flare. He spills over his own fingers even as his eyes stay locked with Steve's. The captain smiles down at him and then he's lurched into his own orgasm as Bucky's fingers tighten a fraction around him. It's messy and uncoordinated. Most of Steve's semen ends up on a rather startled Bucky's face and Steve gapes in horror before bursting out into laughter. 

"You damn punk," Bucky grumbles, forehead falling forward to rest against Steve's hip as he catches his breath. 

Steve waits for the high to pass then gently pushes Bucky away and goes to retrieve a box of tissues he keeps stashed under the cot. Bucky swipes at least ten and cleans himself up before swabbing at the mess he's made on the floor. 

When he's thrown the used tissues in the bin he looks up and sees Steve stretched out on his cot with an easy smile on his face. His uniform is neatly folded on the chair next to his bed. 

"Join me," he says softly. 

Bucky allows himself a cocky smirk (even if his legs still feel unsteady) and makes his way to the cot. 

"Is that an order, _sir_?"

Steve pillows his head on his arms and matches Bucky's expression with one of his own. The exhaustion is creeping back up on him now and his eyes are fluttering shut even as he replies.

"It can be."


End file.
